monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrikki Tentacula
"Is that so?" Family and nationality Katrikki is the daughter of the Kraken. Due to Krakens being mythology creatures form the Finnish and Scandinavian culture, the creator had chosen Katrikki to be Scandinavian. Qualities Even if she's rather reserved, she's friendly and warm to people she likes, mostly Winda McWicce,Emily Lonelyblack and Leticia "Leti" Gemido. She is also a great swimmer, thanks to spending so much time in the water, she also is passionate and concentrated at school, always getting amazing grades. Name Katrikki is a finnish name, which means literally translated, "pure". Pet Her pet is a small octopus, who seems adorable but in fact is a monster. Facial and emotional expressions Katrikki is a grumpy, pesimist 17-years-old girl who attends to the Monster High school. Katrikki has wavy, grayish-blue hair with gray and purple locks. She has naturally wine colored lips, and has no nose. She has opaque-blue colored skin, covered by blue dots in her whole skin. Her eyes are yellowish orange, And are very shiny, in a scary way. literally. She avoids using the "scary-related" words. She has, as i said before,she has a very bad temper when angry, but is quiet and nice when normal. When you get to meet her, she's actually really nice and warm, but if she dislikes you, she is short-tempered and mean. Clothing She wears a short, green no-shoulders shirt, with strings attached to her chest and neck. She also wears a gray, violet and green skirt. She has grey high heels and they have laces, whom she attaches to her legs. Friends She has three friends; Winda, the daughter of the witch, but said girl went to a camp for four months,Emily; But she doesn't talk to her so often, and Leticia "Leti" Gemido She would absolutely love more friends, But her bad temper and mood make people dislike her. Krakens Kraken are legendary sea monsters of giant proportions said to have dwelt off the coasts of Norway and Iceland. In modern German, Krake (plural and declined singular: Kraken) means octopus but can also refer to the legendary Kraken.[2] In Norwegian, Kraken is the definite form of krake, a word that can refer to the legendary creature (can also mean "frail, poor being", or "crooked, withered tree").[3] Although likely fictional and the subject of myth, the legend of the Kraken continues to present day,[4], with numerous references existing in popular culture, including film, literature, television, video games and other miscellaneous examples (e.g. postage stamps, a rollercoaster ride and a rum product). Things she likes Katrikki is one of the biggest fans of the BBC Sherlock series. As well, she is a huge fan of Benedict Cumberbatch and thinks of him as very handsome and an aamazing voice. She also really likes Doctor Who, her favorite being Doctor 11, and, in conclusion, she is a fan of british BBC shows. She also likes fish, and candy, not necessarily at the same time. Also, she is loves cute things, and always she sees one she mentally squeals and emits a strange noise, similar to a horse in rejoice. Headcanons *Her nationality went, following Wikipedia, from Finnish, to Icelandic, to Scandinavian. *When she pour a lot of shampoo in her hair, her hair starts wriggling. *She emits a strange noise when seeing cute things. *She never, and never will cut her hair, because it's practically amputation to her. *She has natural wine red lips. *The grey and green parts of her hair are also natural, and whenever people ask her about them, she starts singing the song "Born this Way" by Lady Gaga. *She can perfectly stand in extremely high heels. *She has a deep hatred for roller coasters. Category:Original Characters Category:Kraken Category:Cryptids Category:Females